


Love Spell

by lemonysharkbait



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Cute, Drabble, Implied drinking, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonysharkbait/pseuds/lemonysharkbait
Summary: “I need a love potion.”“I don’t make those anymore.”He Tian visits a certain witch for a love potion.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	Love Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I started writing this over a year ago and never finished. I might pick it back up one day, which is why I haven't put the "abandoned" tag on it, but just know that there was supposed to be more! I've decided to post it so anyone who wants to can read a cute little drabble and heal just a little from all of the craziness in the world. Enjoy!

“I need a love potion.”

“I don’t make those anymore.”

Whatever herb the redhead was picking smelled divine. He Tian watched the sweat bead on his neck. “But you are a witch?”

Guan Shan paused for a second, then picked up his basket and brushed past He Tian. It was a long way to this little cabin in the forest and He Tian didn’t have much time to sneak away from the watchful eye of his family. But he was enchanted as soon as he walked past the threshold and onto the land. And he didn’t care how long he spent out here. He’d deal with the consequences later.

“I don’t have time to be giving rich city boys spells they don’t even know how to use.”

He Tian smiled “It’s not for me.” 

“Well of course it’s not for you, that’s how most people assume love spells work. You give it to the person you’re infatuated with and whether they want it or not, they fall madly in love with you. But love is ugly business and I don’t meddle with it.” The red head scowled. 

“Been scorned before?” He Tian asks the question teasingly but the witch blushes, pink dusting the freckles on his cheeks. They’re both inside the cabin now, which is impossibly larger on the inside than it is on the outside and the redhead is still bustling about. 

Bundles of drying herbs hang from the ceiling and hundreds of glass vials and bottles line floor-to-ceiling shelves. He Tian runs his fingertips over the spines of books crammed amongst ingredients. A grey cat with piercing green eyes materializes out of some sleeping nook and purrs as it rubs against He Tian’s leg.

His family had considered shutting down the witch in the wood many times. The call was even stronger when the witch living here was a woman. Her husband was imprisoned briefly, before the witch freed him and they took off together, never to be seen again. But another witch quietly took up residence in the little cabin. Rumored to be the son of the previous witch, Guan Shan was known for his stingy prices and drinking alone. It was like that when He Tian saw him for the first time, sitting in a dark corner of the Hare’s Luck ,nursing his umpteanth drink of the night. He wasn’t sure if the sullen redhead would remember their late-night, drunken conversation. But he had to see the witch again, 

“Take a seat.” Guan Shan snaps He Tian out of his revery with a brisk motion at a cluttered table. Two cups of hot tea send up steam. 

“Tell me the details of your need for a love potion and I’ll see what I can do.” 


End file.
